Traps
by snazzelle
Summary: Number 66 of a 100 word challenge. Nick was pretty sure Zak is teasing them. Possible 3 shot, but it could be complete now. Ghost Adventures slash fic
1. Chapter 1

Nakron (NAK oriented)

Rating: M

* * *

><p>"He's doing it on purpose."<p>

Aaron did a double take from Zak to Nick, wondering what the hell Nick was talking about. Obviously, it was about Zak, but the older man was just sitting there across the room with a lollipop in his mouth. He couldn't be _accidentally_sucking on a lollipop. Unless he fell on it and found it that way, but Aaron really doubted that.

Really _hoped_that wasn't how it happened.

Nick narrowed his eyes and licked his bottom lip, the color of them a little more flushed than usual. Aaron was pretty distracted with _that_on it's own.

"Are you talking about Zak?"

Just to make sure.

Nick nodded, his eyes never leaving from the man across the room. If looks could fuck, well...

Aaron looked between the two, finally sighing and returning his gaze at Nick. "Do _you_want a lollipop?" Aaron sighed again as the other man shook his head.

"Really, Nick?" Aaron laughed and leaned back against the wall. It's nearing two in the morning, he'd rather be sleeping with these two suffocating him into the bed, but here he is playing ghost hunter and right now probably substituting as a buffer so Zak wouldn't find himself molested before the sun comes up.

Nick finally broke his stare and turned to Aaron, "How much longer do we have?"

Aaron scoffed quietly, "Five minutes." Nick pouted.

"He's really only sucking that lollipop, dude." Aaron said with a crooked smile. Nick was kind of entertaining when he was aggrivated.

"That's not sucking on a lollipop, Aaron," Nick started and waved his arm at Zak. Aaron looked over and simply saw Zak pull the lollipop into his cheek. Nick mumbled, "That's... that's _porn_."

Aaron chuckled, "I think you need some sleep, G." Nick grunted and leaned against the wall too. Aaron was given a minute of silence before Nick spoke up.

"I'm surprised he isn't finished with the way he's sucking that lollipop."

Aaron snorted loudly and laughed, pressing his face into Nick's shoulder as his body shook. He took a quick peak at Zak and smiled fondly as the sitting man raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and Zak went back to his phone, the lollipop held tightly in his cheek.

"He's lookin' pretty tame, there." Aaaron mumbled, laughter making it's way into his voice. Nick rolled his eyes and groaned.

"It's because you're not _watching_him, dude."

Aaron watched Nick watch Zak, smiling softly as Nick's gaze turned a bit more intense as the seconds pass. He chuckled and shook his head as Nick's eyes widened and quietly whispered, "He's doing it again!"

Aaron looked over again and saw Zak push and pull the stick in his mouth to run the candy on his tongue. It's really what anyone else would do with a lollipop and Aaron returned his gaze to Nick, an eyebrow raised for good measure.

"Are you even watching him? Watch him. He's _teasing_us."

"Nick, that's how anyone would eat a lollipop."

"No," Nick started, "That's how Zak sucks cock."

Zak looked at them under his lashes. The light green candy was sucked between his lips, the hard tip lightly clacking in front of his teeth. He smirked playfully as he pulled it out of his mouth with a pop before licking it every once in a while. Aaron blinked, the very light flush on his cheeks matching Nick's as Zak slowly pushed the candy past his lips and noticably sucking.

"He's totally fucking doing it on purpose, bro."

Aaron agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Nakron (Nak action)

Rated: M

* * *

><p>Nick and Aaron watched Zak for a minute longer and the hard candy in his mouth didn't seem to be getting any smaller. Aaron almost couldn't take the tension building in Nick and very nearly told him to find a corner and take care of it. Nick jumped when his watch beeped and he looked between the accessory on his wrist back to the man sitting across the room. Aaron sighed in relief.<p>

"Ya hear that," Nick said loudly, catching Zak's attention. Zak silently looked over and held the end of the candy stick with his fingertips. "We're headin' out again."

Zak mumbled something and Aaron wrinkled his forehead. He motioned for Zak to come over and Zak stood up, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and walked over to them.

"I'm not done." he grumbled and stuck the candy back in his mouth. Nick watched the motion like a hawk and scowled as Zak's wet, reddened lips smirk around the stick.

"Well, its not like you could talk with that in your mouth," Aaron said and reached for the end hanging out of Zak's mouth. He grabbed it, but Zak wouldn't let go and stared at Aaron daringly before batting his hand away.

"But it's my last one!" His words were muffled and nearly unintelligible with the candy stuck between his lips. He took it out, "It's not like we're going to find anything right as we leave this room. This place has been dead for 2 hours."

Aaron sighed and looked at Nick from the corner of his eyes. He snickered as he noticed the other man still staring at Zak's lips. He returned his gaze to Zak when he spoke up again.

"I promise I won't speak with it in my mouth," Zak negotiated and grinned as Nick slowly nodded. Zak walked back to the other side of the room to grab his camera.

Aaron nudged Nick, "Don't you dare try anything, bro."

"Dude," Nick muttered and Aaron was pretty sure he heard a whimper at the end of it. He broke his stare from Zak's behind and looked into Aaron's eyes, "I can't promise you that."

Aaron shook his head, a smile on his face, and moved to walk past Nick, but not without reaching for the front of Nick's jeans. Nick moaned quietly as Aaron cupped him tightly and breathed warmly on Aaron's neck as he tried to compose himself. Aaron let go.

"You let Zak get to you to often." Aaron smirked and chuckled, grabbing the camera off the table next to them.

"Nuh-uh. You can't tell me you weren't effected by that." Nick said and reached for the front of Aaron's pants too, but Aaron out-maneuvered him and placed the camera in his hands.

"Any other time, dude, but we got a job to do," Aaron said and their conversation was over as Zak yelled from across the hallway.

"Come on, guys! Any time now before the sun comes up would be nice!" They heard a pause, "You guys better not be leaving me out again."

Nick rolled his eyes and adjusted himself so he wouldn't be uncomfortable as they walked around. Aaron grabbed his own camera and grinned, tugging Nick by the wrist to join Zak right outside the door.

No more than ten minutes later they found the room that was giving them trouble throughout an interview. Aaron sat on the old, dusty chair, a disturbed frown on his lips as dust flew into the air and around the three of them. So far, whatever in the room didn't like Aaron, so Nick and Zak stood at the corners of the room while Aaron sat in the middle.

"Why do you keep calling for Aaron?" Zak asked around the candy in his mouth. He snickered when he saw Aaron glare at him from the chair in the LCD screen.

"Dude, no one's going to understand you!" Aaron said and his voice came out quiet and low.

"The candy," Zak said back and didn't say anything more. Nick bit his lip as he watched Zak seal his lips completely around the stick until they pursed. He focused the camera on Aaron and shifted his stance.

"Do you not like Aaron?" Nick asked and they all gave it a few seconds to answer.

"Is it the scruff?" Aaron joked and touched his beard, "I hear there's a woman here who likes to hurt guys with beards."

They waited again before they all huddled in the center with Aaron. They listened carefully to the recorder, and sighed sadly as they came up empty.

"Come on, let's go," Nick said and moved to leave the room but Zak held his ground. He moved the candy into his cheek, hoping his words would come out a little clearer. He didn't trust the air at the moment.

"No, there's something here!" He pushed Aaron back down on the chair as the other man tried to get up and Aaron grunted, a hand coming up to rest on Zak's hip before quickly letting go. Zak thought nothing of it, but Aaron hoped it wasn't too obvious how comfortable they were with each other on camera.

"Well, we can't stay here for much longer. We still got another room to stay in and daylight breaks in an hour." Nick said and opened the door. Zak sucked the candy hard as he thought.

"We'll leave Aaron here."

"Wait, what?"

"Good idea."

"Wait..."

Zak patted Aaron on the back, "We'll come back for ya in an hour, bro." He stood infront of Aaron, blocking him from the camera before tugging on his beard fondly and walking towards the door. Before Nick could shut him inside, Aaron called him over.

"What's up?"

"Will I have to warn you," Aaron asked and and Nick noticed his raised eyebrow in the tiny screen, "because otherwise, shut your camera off."

"Um." Nick blinked and before Aaron could grab onto whatever he could to stop the man from bolting, Nick did and slammed the door. He hoped Aaron won't come after him since the door doesn't lock.

Zak furrowed his eyebrows. He held the candy down by the LCD screen and focused on the red light signaling Nick's camera. He looked into his camera's LCD screen and scoffed as he saw Nick smile nervously. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing at all. You done with that?" Nick asked and Zak shook his head.

"Almost." Zak stuck the candy back in his mouth with a smirk and Nick watched how the hard sweet pushed through Zak's tight lips in the tiny screen with want.

They walked around for a bit, silent, but for the frequent sound of Zak sucking. Nick started to twitch every time he heard the wet noises of Zak slurping the saliva collected within his cheek and moaning quietly.

Nick dropped his head and wished he had something to kick at Zak. "Do you have to keep on doing that!"

Zak spazzed at the loud voice and turned around. He focused the camera on Nick, "Doing what?"

"That... that moaning thing you do!"

Zak slowly pulled the candy from his mouth and licked his lips as the clear mixture of spit and juice coated his lips. "The candy is a bit sour, dude. It makes my mouth ache."

Nick huffed and Zak turned around and kept walking. Nick could totally tell Zak was feeling quite smug. There's a bit of a roll in Zak's hips when he walked. Jerk.

They found the other room, this one supposedly had some poltergeist activity. Zak found a table by the door to set his camera down and started walking blindly into the room, keeping close to the wall so he won't trip over. He pulled the candy from his mouth and told Nick to turn on his recorder and put it on the table.

Nick did and focused the camera on Zak. After every question Zak would pause and then absently bring the candy to his lips and lick around the sweet orb. Nick watched him for a few minutes, his pants starting to feel a whole lot tighter again as Zak stared at him from across the room.

Zak broke his gaze and sucked on the very tip of the candy, spinning the stick in his fingers so the lollipop would spin between his lips. Nick wished he could watch him without the use of the camera.

"Hurt me," Zak started to say, "Throw something at me. There's a lot of stuff here!" They waited for a moment again and Nick nearly groaned as Zak brought the lollipop up to his lips and sucked off the tip a few times before bringing it down by his hip again.

"Or are you playful?"

Nick tried to look up at Zak in the dark at the tone. It was a tad bit different and he shifted on his legs as he noticed Zak staring at him again.

"I heard you pushed the back of Jamie's legs a few months ago and got her on her knees so she could see you." He paused and pressed the candy on his lips, licking the wet flesh clean from the candy's melted juice. "Get me on my knees." He popped the candy back into his mouth.

"That's it!" Nick growled and turned the light on on his camera. He carelessly set it down, only minding that it would not fall any time soon from the table before grabbing Zak from around the shoulders and pushing him into a wall. Zak tried speaking again around the candy and Nick pulled it from his mouth,the sound of it it hitting the ground clattering loudly. He pushed their lips together and curled his tongue within Zak's mouth until Zak's tongue followed him back into his own. He sucked on that sweet tongue, clearly tasting the artificial green apple flavor off the stained muscle.

Zak moaned and pulled his mouth away with a gasp. "Dude! That was supposed to last me another fifteen minutes!"

"I've got something else you could suck on for fifteen minutes." Nick growled and pushed Zak roughly onto his knees. Zak glared at him from his position and Nick could just make out the annoyed features from under his shadow. Nick lightly ran his fingers through the sides of Zak's hair, making sure not to completely disrupt the hard spikes at the top. "Come on, Zak. You've been teasing me all day."

The annoyance quickly melted off his face and Zak became a bit more smug. He smirked and held onto Nick's hips, pushing his thumbs under his shirt to caress the curving bones. "I wasn't teasing you." He licked his lower lip and gave a small smile as Nick's eyes darkened, "I was only eating that lollipop."

"You were fucking that lollipop." Nick muttered and his breath hitched when Zak nuzzled his face against the buldge in his pants.

"Sucking." Zak purred and chuckled when the hips he's pressing his cheek against push forward. "And now it's gone, somewhere." He pulled back and pouted, his eyes trained on Nick's crotch. "But I guess that's okay. I can have this?"

Nick chuckled as Zak quickly undid his pants and pushed it down his hips. He groaned when Zak nuzzled him again and licked him through his underwear, and Nick gritted his teeth at the sight.

Zak sucked where the head of Nick's cock would be trapped and groaned at the taste. "How long have I kept you hard?"

"Since you put that stupid green lollipop in your mouth." Nick hissed and fisted his hands in Zak's hair. Zak grunted, but didn't shake him off, "Come on, Zak. I'm about ready to fuckin' burst."

Zak pulled Nick's underwear down his hips until his hard cock stood out and up towards his abdomen. Zak's eyelids lowered and licked his lips before taking the swollen head into his mouth and slurping.

"You_ tease_," Nick growled and pressed the head of his cock against Zak's lips again. Zak huffed and opened his mouth so Nick could push in. Zak smirked around the girth stretching his lips and wrapped his hand around what he didn't take into his mouth. He gently stroked the hot vein on the underside of Nick's shaft with a thumb while he swirled his tongue around the leaking tip. He pulled off, taking a short breath as he looked up at Nick and Nick nodded, fisting his fists in Zak's hair and thrusted into Zak's open mouth. Zak moaned as he felt the hot shaft move down his throat and tried hard not to choke as his nose was pressed into the soft curls around the base of Nick's cock.

Nick panted as he fucked Zak's mouth, moaning when Zak didn't show signs of discomfort. He started pulling Zak's head down as he thrusted, and the older man whined high in his throat. Zak held on to Nick's hips and pushed him back, sucking everytime Nick pushed through his grip until Nick became distracted with the tight fit and slowed down. Zak blinked open his eyes and looked up as he took the head back into his mouth and stroked the saliva covered flesh roughly.

"A-ah... I fucking knew it," Nick whined and Zak smirked around the swollen head, gently nibbling on the skin at the very tip and leaving open sucking kisses. Zak chuckled and Nick moaned loudly as he felt it down his shaft. "You've been giving us a show all day. Showing me what you could do with that mouth..." His breath hitched as Zak reached into his pants to cup his balls. Zak rolled them and bobbed his head over Nick's lap and smiled as he felt his sac pull up and the muscles in his thighs tighten.

Nick groaned as he emptied himself into Zak's mouth. Zak continued to suckle gently, massaging Nick's cock with his tongue until Nick started pushing his head away.

"Jeez- Zak, stop!" Nick grunted and Zak gently let his spent cock slip from his lips.

"You said for fifteen minutes."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Wasn't that fifteen minutes?" They were startled as someone spoke from the door.

"No where _near_ fifteen, bro."

"Aaron! How long have you been there?" Nick asked and petted Zak's hair as the man on his knees starting doing up his pants for him. Aaron shrugged and walked closer, absently waving his arm at Nick's camera.

"You know you got that whole thing recorded?" He smiled as he wiped Zak's wet lips with a thumb before facing Nick and crossing his arms. "Now I'm going to find out who initiated it."

"But-" Nick started, blushing deeply. "Dude."

Aaron chuckled and pulled Nick back so he could view Zak more clearly.

Zak pouted. "I'm out of lollipops."

Aaron rolled his eyes and dug through his pocket. Nick groaned as the other man pulled out another one. Zak gave Aaron a wide grin as the bearded man unwrapped the candy and stuck it into Zak's mouth before helping him up. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"You've been giving him these lollipops, haven't you?"

"Keeps him off my cigarettes," Aaron shrugged and watched Zak walk over to the video camera Nick sat down and rewind it, "Plus, it gives him something to practice on." He smirked as he looked over at Zak and Nick swore he could hear Zak chuckling from the corner of the room. "Didn't think he'd use it against you."

Nick sighed, a pout slowly fixing itself on his features. "I broke the rules."

"Yes, you did."

"How long has it been since we pulled those out?"

Aaron grinned, "I don't know, man, but Zak looks downright devious at the moment, doesn't he?"


End file.
